I Need You, Flame (Remake)
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Spyro's always yearned to be with Flame, and his feelings towards the red dragon have just exploded in the recent years, but he's been afraid that Flame might not feel the same way about him. One day, while Spyro is once again lost in his dreams of the beautiful dragon he needs more than anything, he gets a special surprise when Flame comes over. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!
**Hello guys. It's time for an old favorite to make a comeback! Back in 2013, I posted this story and deleted it a couple months later to fix some issues with it, but it was never reposted again. However, I've decided to bring this story back, and remake it even better than ever before, guys! I hope you guys enjoy the return of this story. Please review, follow and favorite. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~I Need You, Flame (Remake)~**

Spyro was laying down on his bed, as he was panting heavily, and was gripping his twelve inch erection tightly in his paws, as he started pumping himself like mad, dreaming about a hot red dragon, and burying his rock hard cock inside the dragon's hot ass. The young purple dragon was muttering the dragon's name every couple of seconds, as he stroked and squeezed his throbbing cock, savoring every second of the pleasure he was giving himself. A strong musky odor began filling the bedroom, as Spyro gripped his cock even more, and massaged his gigantic balls, as he laid back into his plush bed, roaring in blissful pleasure.

"Oh, Flame..." Spyro roared, pumping himself more and more, as he moved his tail over to his hot purple butt. "You make me so horny! I'm so hard right now!"

Spyro panted, as he pushed his tailtip deep inside his own butt, and started rimming himself, along with gripping and pumping his own cock and balls, as he kept picturing several fantasies where him and Flame would be kissing, making love, getting married, hugging, and cuddling together while soaked in each other's hot cummy embrace of love. He panted more, and pushed his tail even deeper inside his butt, and squeezed the life out of his stiff cock, as he roared so loudly, it made the house shake.

Spyro had known that he was gay since he was a young dragon, and had the hots bad for his friend and lookalike companion Flame. Him and Flame had always been close to each other as friends, not as close as Sparx though. His feelings for the young red dragon began to become more intense as the years passed, and Spyro had to keep himself in control of his insane sex drive, as just looking at Flame long enough made the dragon rock hard in less than a second. When Gnasty Gnorc returned from exile and was recruited as a general for Red's army and captured his precious little baby Flame, it nearly brought Spyro to tears when he found out about his true love's capture, and once he broke down the dark force field protecting his lair, he rushed into the cave, hugged his beloved red dragon, and kicked the Gnroc's ass for a second and final time.

"Flame, I love you so much." Spyro said, tears forming in his eyes, as he bit down on his lip, and pumped himself more and more, letting his primal instincts take over as he was consumed by thoughts of Flame and pleasuring himself, basking in his own arousal. "Please be my mate and love me like no other!"

Spyro gripped his throbbing cock even more, as massive amounts of pre began oozing out, and buried his claws into the skin, cringing a little bit from the pain, but too occupied with pleasuring himself to stop, as he pushed his tail even deeper inside his own butt, and let it move around in their, touching his sensitive insides, feeling the pleasure becoming more intense, with his cock growing a couple more inches in length. He growled, and squeezed and gripped his throbbing cock as hard as he could, and squeezed his gigantic balls just as hard, along with making his tailtip strike his sweet spot, nearly causing him to reach an orgasm of epic proportions. His cock was practically bursting as took hold it, and kept striking his sweet spot more, and grabbed a nearby bottle of lotion, and squirted some onto his musky paws.

"This should do nicely." Spyro said to himself, feeling so horny and needing to cum in the worst way possible, as his cock was screaming for quick release. "Don't worry, we're almost finished." He said to his throbbing cock, rubbing lotion onto his throbbing member, and leaned his head against the headboard of the bed, trying his best to hold back the moans as the feelings from his bulging cock continued to intensify. "Here it comes!" He roared, feeling his climax fast approaching.

Spyro roared in pure bliss, as he let the pressure and pleasure build to unbearable levels until he couldn't hold it back any longer, and his cock literally grew about another foot in length, as it erupted like a volcano of cum. He came again and again, coating the bedroom in a thick layer of his love juice, along with saturating the bedding, and covering the floor in cum. Spyro collapsed onto his bed, and panted heavily, as he pulled his tail out of his butt, and his cock was only now slowly deflating.

Moments later, Spyro's trusty dragonfly sidekick and best friend flew into the bedroom, and saw the massive mess his buddy had left, and shrugged a little, before going to the purple dragon's aid. Spyro continued panting, and looked up to see Sparx flying above, and gave a weak smile as the little dragonfly landed on the dragon's chest.

"Gee, Spyro, you really do make quite the mess, you know that?" Sparx replied, making a cute buzzing sound, before gently touching the dragon's deflated member, as the Spyro hissed under his breath from how sensitive he was. "Man, you really did it today, Spyro. You've really got to be more careful when masturbation, or you'll end up hurting yourself otherwise." The dragonfly complained, feeling worried for his best friend.

"Sorry, Sparx. I know that I'm pushing my member a lot, but Flame's beauty and sexiness just consumes me." Spyro confessed, blushing a little bit, as he managed to muster up his strength to hug the dragonfly in his arms. "I've loved Flame since I was a hatchling, and I yearn to be his mate more than anything. I want his hot muzzle against mine for all eternity."

"It's okay, buddy. I just don't want to lose my best pal ever." Sparx replied, returning the hug, as he giggled when Spyro started nuzzling him cutely. "You know, if love Flame so much, then why not go to him and see if he doesn't love you back? I know that you and him are close friend and that you really do care about him, so it wouldn't be that hard to ask him."

"I don't think I can do that, Sparx." Spyro said, lowering his head in sadness. "Flame might not feel the same way about me and hate me for being a gay dragon." He said, feeling some tears in his beautiful amethyst eyes. "I don't want my Flame to reject me!"

Sparx's smile faded away, and he quickly hugged the crying dragon's snout tightly, as some of Spyro's tears landed on him. The little dragonfly felt bad for what his best friend goes through and only wants him to be happy. As he kept hugging the adorable dragon's snout, he heard some noises outside, and let go of his best friend's snout, and flew towards the window, as he saw Flame swimming around in the pond outside, and alerted his best friend once he saw the red dragon.

"Spyro, Flame's outside swimming in the pond!" Sparx shouted, pointing at the window.

Spyro quickly leaped from the bed, and looked out his bedroom window, as he could see the love of his life playing in the water, and felt his cock swelling at the mere sight of the dragon's presence. Flame stopped swimming around in the pond, and turned to see Spyro and Sparx staring at him from the window, and gave a cute little smirk, before blowing a kiss at the horny purple dragon and showing off his hot red butt, just as he saw Spyro jump in surprise and fall over after he did that.

"I'll have to check in on that dreamy purple hero and give him some special attention." Flame said to himself, as he felt his own cock becoming hard at the thought of the purple dragon. "After tonight, you'll be mine, Spyro." He said to himself, and continued swimming around in the water, and drank a little bit.

Sparx rolled his eyes when he realized what Flame was doing, and turned down to see Spyro on the floor, as he was panting like mad, and his cock was literally about to explode cum at any second. He could tell that Spyro was in pain from how hard he was, and started rubbing the dragon's cock with his tiny hands to make him cum, Spyro stopped him before he could. Sparx then looked at him with such confusion.

"Spyro, you're hurting because of how hard you've become. I need to make you cum." Sparx stated, as he looked at his purple dragon companion with concern present in his eyes.

"No, Sparx, this is something I have to do by myself." Spyro said, managing to control himself for a bit, as he got back to his feet, and made his way over to the dresser, feeling the pain from walking because of a monster erection.

"What are you doing, Spyro?" Sparx questioned, wondering what could be on the dragon's mind. "You need to take care of that, you know?"

Spyro chuckled a little bit, as he used his tail to open the dresser, revealing a single skimpy grayish black speedo. The speedo originally belonged to his friend Hunter, but when the cheetah wasn't looking, he swiped from him when he wasn't looking. He figured that Hunter wouldn't notice one of his speedos missing and luckily he didn't. He then got ready for the difficult part of putting on the speedos himself, as he got on two legs, and leaned against the dresser to support himself, while dealing with his throbbing cock as well.

Spyro then stood there for a minute running his paws along the inside of the black garment and feeling the raised lines of the scaly pattern and slightly tacky texture. He then bent over and stepped into it and slowly pulled it up along his legs. Spyro snugged it into place around his waist and slipped his tail in through the back, and then reached inside to adjust his rock hard cock and huge balls into a comfortable package. It fit beautifully and the damp spandex fabric immediately clung to his scaly skin. The thin material left very little to the imagination and the sight of Spyro's own bulging cock started a tingling warm sensation throughout his loins. His dick started to swell slightly and he started stoking himself like mad, as the speedo was being forced outward by his stiff cock.

"Man, Spyro do you look sexy in speedos!" Sparx said, gasping at how hot his best friend looked in the skimpy speedo, and feeling himself getting hard as well.

"Aw, thank you, Sparx." Spyro said, blushing a little bit as his dragonfly pal's compliment.

Sparx then decided to let the purple dragon take care of business, and flew off into the living room to relax a little. Spyro was even hornier then ever before, and the speedos were making him want to cum so badly, but he wanted to pleasure himself a little more before he releases his love juice into the leather and spandex. Spyro then started to grab at his speedo as it jutted out proudly in front of him, and squeezed his throbbing bulge as hard as he could, and kept picturing him and Flame making love in the bed, kissing, licking, hugging and being together forever.

"Oh, Flame, I love you so much!" Spyro said in between pants and growls, as his speedo bulge was throbbing like mad. "You make so hard every time I think about you! I want to be your mate so badly!" He said, stroking and squeezing stiff cock like mad, and started roaring in pure bliss.

"And I love you too, sexy Spyro." Came a voice at the entrance of the bedroom, as Spyro turned around to see Flame standing in the doorway, sporting a huge erection. "It looks like you got a problem right there and I'm the only one who can deal with this issue, Spyro." He said, walking closer to the incredibly horny dragon, as Spyro's speedo bulge got bigger and harder as Flame inched closer and closer to him.

Before Spyro could say anything to him, Flame closed the distance between them, and captured the purple dragon's soft lips in a heated kiss, as Spyro was blushing like mad during the kiss. Both horny dragon let out deep moans of pleasure and love, their erections throbbed like mad, and they wrapped their tails tightly around each other, as their tongues danced around in each other's mouth, as they shared a hot and sloppy kiss.

As the kissing grew more and more heated, Spyro felt his crotch was throbbing like never before within the speedo he was wearing, as Flame pulled him closer and deepened their hot kiss, it was possible that Spyro's cock appeared to grow thicker and bigger, and felt Flame starting to rub his bulge. After several minutes of kissing and rubbing, Spyro grew a little more in his friend's paw before roaring in bliss, and his cock erupting cum like a mega volcano, as cum seeped out of the speedo, and landed on his feet.

Just as Spyro was about to collapse from exhaustion, Flame caught his adorable purple dragon friend, and they clambered over to Spyro's bed, and collapsed in it, tangled in each other's loving arms. Flame gave Spyro a loving smile, and pulled him into another incredibly passionate kiss, as their tongues wrestled around in each other's mouths, and they both murred lovingly into the kiss, as Spyro hugged Flame as tight as he possibly could.

"What's the matter, my Spyro?" Flame asked, hugging his mate back just as tight.

"It's just that my dream of being your mate has finally came true after all these years!" Spyro said, breaking down in a frenzy of joyful tears. "I've always had a crush on you since we were hatchlings and thought you were the most adorable and sexiest dragon I had ever seen in my entire universe. Those red ruby eyes of yours are the prettiest eyes I've seen. That adorable face and voice you have make you even more attractive to me, along with that sexy butt of yours. I've dreamed about kissing you and all kinds of other stuff for years, and I can't hardly believe that it's really happening to me now. I was always afraid that you'd hate me and not want to be friends anymore if I tell you about my feelings. And now, you've made me happier than I've ever been." He said, kissing the red dragon again. "Thank you, my love."

"Oh, you're welcome, my sexy dragon prince." Flame replied, returning the kiss tenfold with plenty of tongue to follow. "I'm gay too and I've always thought you were mega sexy. I have always admired your pure heart, your nobility in battle, your endless heroics triumphs over the forces of evil, and your compassion towards your friends. And when you saved me from the clutches of Gnasty Gnorc, I knew right then and there that you were the one for me and that I love you with all my heart and soul. You mean the entire world to me, and I'm honored to be your mate, Spyro." He finished, gives Spyro's speedo bulge another squeeze. "I love you, my love."

"I love you too, Flame." Spyro said, kissing his mate once again, as he grew rock hard yet again. "Come on, let's have some fun, my love. I've been waiting for this for ages now."

"You didn't even need to ask me that, Spyro." Flame said with a playful smirk, as he looked down at Spyro's cum-soaked speedos, and giggles. "First, I better get that speedo off you."

Spyro blushes a bit, and does a sexy pose, as he shakes his cute butt, along with giving Flame a perfect view of his throbbing speedo bulge. Instead of taking the speedo off normally, Flame gently bit down on the speedos, and pulled them off the purple dragon's body, being careful not to tear them up. He managed to remove the speedos without damaging them, and licked up some of Spyro's cum, before throwing the skimpy speedo on the floor, and licking the cum off his lips and snout.

"Mmm... so yummy." Flame replied, savoring the taste, and licking his lips more. "I want more, my love!" He begged and pouted in a cute manner.

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from, but you got to love on me, my mate." Spyro said seductively, sticking his tone out, showing off his rock hard cock covering in cum. "Love me and you'll get rewarded."

Flame didn't even respond to Spyro, instead he crushed his lips against Spyro's in what could only be described as a true love kiss, and hugged the sexy purple dragon as tight as he possibly could. Both dragons were blushing like mad, and were practically slurping on each other's lips, while letting out deep wet moans of love, and their tongues were wrestling around in each other's mouths. Spyro's throbbing erection was currently pressed against Flame's muscular and throbbing more and more as the kissing got more heated and primal in nature, with his gigantic balls lightly smacking Flame's massive erection. Spyro smirked, and started rubbing their cocks together, as they felt an incredible sensation of pleasure, and the kissing became even more heated, as salvia was dripping from their muzzles.

"I love you so much, my love." Spyro said in between moans and kisses, rubbing their members together, and giving Flame's balls a loving squeeze.

"I love you too, my love." Flame replied in between loving pants and kisses, as he gave Spyro's hot butt a loving squeeze. "And I love your hot and sexy butt so much, my love." He said, wolf whistling at the sight of his mate's butt.

Spyro and Flame deepened their primal kissing even more, and started murring cutely into the kiss, as they engaged in a wild and sloppy kiss, and send their tongues as deep as they could go down each other's throats. Flame's kisses were making Spyro so horny right now, and squeezes Flame's butt as hard as he could, making him roar in pure bliss.

"Wow, you sure do love my butt, don't you?" Flame said playfully, as he licked the purple dragon's snout, and resumed kissing him like a mad dragon.

"You know I do, my love." Spyro said, as he started kissing Flame like crazy, as his member was throbbing and aching like mad. "Now give my butt everything you got and suck me!" He roared!

Flame was all to happy to oblige to his mate's command, and playfully pinned Spyro to the bed, as he engulfed the dragon's twelve inch cock, and started sucking and slurping on it like crazy, and squeezing his hot butt so hard, it was making him roar like crazy. He giggled, and kept giving that hot purple ass all the loving affection in the world, and used his tongue to squeeze Spyro's erection as hard as he could, sending waves of pleasure surging through the purple dragon's body.

"Keep sucking me and giving my butt love!" Spyro demanded, feeling his instincts and powerful pleasure overtaking him, as he kept his paws on Flame's hot butt.

Flame smirked, and continued the pleasuring blow-job, and squeezed Spyro's purple ass even harder and harder, as his tongue squeezed his mate's member and balls like crazy, as Spyro started thrusting his hips into his mate's face, and felt his massive climax approaching fast.

"It's coming, Flame! It's going to be massive!" Spyro screamed, losing himself to the pleasure.

Flame continued pleasuring his mate like crazy, and sucked and slurped on Spyro's rock hard cock as fats as he could, and squeezed his gigantic balls as hard as he could, and gave his hot butt the ultimate loving butt massage.

"Cum for me, my sexy dragon prince!" Flame shouted in bliss, continuing to suck and slurp on the dragon's bursting cock. "Unleash the eruption of love!"

Spyro did as he was told, and reached his climax in only seconds, as his member exploded, filling Spyro was an endless amount of cum. Flame laughed, and started drinking as much of the tasty treat as he could, while still sucking Spyro's cock dry. Spyro murred in pleasure, and kept cumming nonstop for several minutes, and felt more pleasure from the blow-job still going on.

"Please keep going, Flame!" Spyro roared in bliss.

After several minutes of nonstop cumming, Spyro's cock finally stopped cumming and slowly deflated, as Flame had sucked his mate, and licked away any remaining cum on his mate's crotch, and kissed him deeply on the lips once again.

"That was the best treat I've ever had!" Flame said, kissing Spyro again and again. "You sure did fill me up back there!"

Spyro giggled, and raises his hot butt in the air, and starts shaking it cutely for his mate, begging him to be mated and claimed by him now and forever. Flame laughed, and gave Spyro one last kiss, as he carefully positioned himself at the purple dragon's tight entrance.

"You ready for this?" Flame asked.

"Take me now!" Spyro begged, continuing to shake his butt. "I want to be mated to you and only you!"

Flame hugged Spyro from behind, and slammed his cock into Spyro's awaiting hot butt, causing Spyro to roar so loudly in pleasure, it shattered the windows in the whole house. Flame smiled, and started slowly thrusting in and out of his mate's butt, before picking up the pace a bit more, and tightening the hug. Spyro panted, and moaned deeply, as he grabbed his throbbing erection, and began pumping himself, while using his tail to squeeze Flame's butt, signaling him to go deeper and faster.

"Looks like you ready for me to take things up a notch!" Flame roared, kissing Spyro on the snout.

The young red dragon obliged, and thrusts in and out even faster and faster, while going deeper and deeper into his mate's purple butt. He then took over pleasing his mate, while moving Spyro's tail out of the way, while he slammed his cock deeper into the purple dragon's butt, making him roar more in bliss.

"Needed to move that hot tail of yours outta the way, so I could get a better view of that perfect butt." Flame whispered, wolf whistling as the sight. "Now to move in for the prize."

Flame slammed his cock into Spyro's butt, and finally struck his sweet spot, sending jolts of intense pleasure exploding through the dragon's body, and kept striking his sweet spot more and more, while rubbing his throbbing member as well, driving the purple hero made with love and pleasure. Flame picks up the pace a bit more, and began slamming his cock harder and harder into his sweet spot, and licking his neck.

"Flame, I'm so close to cumming! Please pleasure me like never before and love me forever!" Spyro roared, as he was consumed by the pleasure. "Make me your mate now!"

Flame roared in loving pleasure, and stuck the purple dragon's sweet spot with every ounce of might, and pumped Spyro's throbbing member like crazy, sending Spyro was past his limits, and causing the horny dragon to roar and scream like never before, as they could both feel their climaxes coming fast. Flame continued thrusting inside the purple hero's butt, and struck his sweet spot even more, as he gave it one final powerful thrust, and exploded inside Spyro, filling his insides in an endless stream of cum, along with sending Spyro over the edge, as his member erupted once again, coating the walls in a thick layer of his love juice. Flame panted, and kept pumping his mate full of cum, claiming Spyro as his mate forever. He finally pulled out of the purple dragon after filling him up with all he got, and collapsed into the bed, with Spyro falling on top of his shortly afterwards.

"Flame, that was... incredible! That was the best and most amazing love making!" Spyro shouted in joy, as he nuzzled his mate affectionately, earning another kiss in return. "You were so amazing!"

"Thanks. You were pretty good yourself too." Flame replied, kissing the purple dragon's neck lovingly, and gently biting it, leaving a faint bite mark, to show everyone that Spyro was mated to him. "Now you're truly my mate, my love."

"I better mark you then." Spyro said playfully, biting the red dragon's neck, and leaving a similar bite mark on his neck. "I love you, my love. I need you so badly, and I finally got you" He said, falling asleep on Flame's chest.

"I love you too, my love." Flame replied, hugging Spyro tightly, and pulling the blankets over them, and closing his eyes. "I'll never let you go, my Spyro. You're my mate. My life." He said, falling asleep as well.

Meanwhile, outside the dragon's bedroom, Sparx was seen clutching his deflated cock, as a puddle of cum lay on the floor below him, and was panting heavily, having just watched the entire hot sight between his best friend and Flame. The young dragonfly then flew inside the bedroom, and crawled under Spyro's left wing, as he smiled a little. He thought what Spyro and Flame did was so hot.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed the remake of it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you all later. Bye-bye!**


End file.
